The Rest of Our Lives
by Pug1998
Summary: Percy and Annabeth have been through A LOT! But now they just want to get on with the Rest of their lives...
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note at bottom. I'm new at this BTW! :)**

**The Rest of Our Lives**

7 years after the giant war ( percy and Annabeth were 17 then)

Percy's POV

Right now I'm 24 years old and just got out of college Annabeth and i I are living together and work decent jobs during the week. I'm and intern at a marine biologist lab while Annabeth is a full blown architect reconstructing the empire state building as we speak. She's at her desk doing that cute thing she does with her nose when she scrunches it and bites her lip and mumbles to herself. Tonight I planned us a starlight picnic on the beach and tonight I'm going to propose. I tried a total of two times already. The first time was just out of the blue. We were just talking but the conversation sounded something like this.

*Flashback*

" Hey Annabeth" I said to her after the giant war had ended and things were just getting peaceful. We were sitting on the roof of my cabin looking at the star.

"Yes, Seaweed Brain." She asks me in an annoyed fashion of me taking her away from her only peaceful moment. Camp has been crazy lately while we try to work out things with camp Jupiter which Annabeth has the job of doing with the help of PIper being the Dove and all.

"I was just thinking." I say

" WOW! Thats a first" She snorts out but when she sees my face says, " sorry go on."

"Well I was thinking, whatifwegotmarrried" I say in a mumble cause now she embarrassed me.

"What, did you just say what i think you said Percy?" She says getting up.

" maybe"

"Percy, baby i would love too but with whats going on right now and i would like to go to college grow some more. We are too young" she ends with while holds my face

I just look at her and she looks at me. Finally she lets me go and says.

" Looks, I love you but we are too young. think about it, Okay. I got to go see you tomorrow seaweed brain." she says as she pecks me on the lips and climbs down

while i sit there and do what she says i think about it.

*end of flashback*

Well as you can see that one didn't go to well, and neither did the next one. After i though about what she said, we decided that we would wait a while until i did a proper proposal which was supposed to be a month ago. But you know me king of unprepared. So when i was gonna do it the other time and when i was getting down on one knee and she asked what i was doing i passed it off as tying my shoe. But i could tell she suspected something cause she has been talking about wedding things willy nilly lately. First she went crazy over the royal wedding then when we were walking she dragged me into the wedding store and showed me all the things she would love in her wedding which all happen to be really high up the price range. Then finally she was dropping hints like, " Oh, i heard that Travis is going to propose to Katie this weekend" and " Have you seen Piper engagement ring, its huge and she showed me some wedding plans, Percy. They are having an outdoor wedding it'll be gorgeous. Oh I've always wanted an outdoor wedding." Let's just say it was a rough week. So i did some research, AKA, Aphrodite helped me and i think I have the perfect proposal and the most perfect ring. Now all i need is to invite Annabeth, the most important piece of the puzzle.

"Common Annabeth, I have a surprise for you" i said

"Not now percy i have to get this done by monday and i don't have time for this." she said

" well go ahead don't except my invitation for a romantic dinner for TWO at beach de la percy!"

At that she just looks at me analyzing me checking if i was joking and deciding whether or not she should give in. Finally she gives in

" Alright seaweed Brian just this once you can take me away from my work" she says while i seducively (is that a word) go towards her.

" Are you sure thats the only time I can take you away from your work" I say as i get really close to her and she puts her arms around my neck and looks up at me. Yep after all these years i finally passed her.

"Well maybe you can take me from work sometimes." she says back equally seducive. Just when I'm about to kiss her she pulls away.

"Nuh uh uh, Seaweed Brain you can kiss me later. I got to get ready now, what should i wear." SHe says to me

"Something sexy and hot." I say back.

"OK as you wish babe" she says then sways her hips dramatically walking to our room to get ready. I take this as a chance to rush around and get everything ready. Good thing Aphrodite told me to get everything ready beforehand. I make sure i have everything including the ring and riptide just incase. Just when i finish Annabeth walks out wearing a beautiful white sundress with yellow gladiator sandals and her hair in a ponytail with a few strands hanging out and just a hint of makeup. She was never one to wear makeup.

"WOW! wise girl you look HOT!" Then I hear Aphrodite scolding me in my head and I rephrase what i just said, " I mean you look gorgeous." I stutter out. While she blushes.

"Thnx Seaweed Brain, You ready?" she asks me while i try to snap out of my haze and hold my arm out to her which she gladly takes as we skip out of our apartment cheesily. We get into my black hummer, a gift from my dad and head of the the special location i chose for our date. Motauk, a place I took her and some friends from college to a couple years back.

We get there and Annabeth smiles we had some...ugh... good memories here?

I set up the blanket and gesture for Annabeth to sit down. Which she does with a nod and a raise of her eyebrows as i get out the food. My specialty...PB&J, chips, cherry coke, and chocolate covered strawberries which my mom actually made. Lets just say that i don't make the meals every night. Annabeth just laughs as I set down our food. Oh how i love her laugh. We start to eat and talk.

" wow, Percy this is fabulous you should become a chef." she says sarcastically as she takes another bite of her sandwich and talks with a mouthful of peanut butter.

"AHA you look like like tyson" i say while laughing with a mouthful of peanut butter also.

"Thank you i take that as a complement." We go silent after that and I take that as my cue to start.

" Annabeth" I start as I pull her to stand up and i get on one knee and she puts her hand over her mouth.

"Will you marry me?" I ask

Then all of a sudden there is a flash of light and i think to myself. i knew there was something i forgot to do.

**Hey guys so this is my first fanfiction. I hope you like it I also accidentally didnt put the proofread version on here so sorry. I wrote this a while ago but I'm going to add more moments i should post every once in a while mostly on the weeekends and if I can't I'll tell. I am also all ears for conctructive critisium(?) but please no haters and i would perfer no cussing and stuff. keep it PG. Also give me any suggestions for themes and chapter like I said I'm all ears. Thanks for reading.**

**Pug**

**P.S. I dont like thalico so there won't be any. In my mind Thalia is a hunter for life and sometimes I may go of Pecy and Annabeth's POV if that's OK if you dont want that let me know.:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Rest of Our Lives**

**Chapter 2**

Annabeth POV

Percy had just asked me to marry him! All the things going through my mind were crazy, Oh my gosh should I say yes, I've always wanted this, Right? That's why I've been dropping hints. Okay so I'm going to yes. Oh I have to start planning the wedding. What will I wear, how many kid's do I want, do I want any. STOP ANNABETH! I mentally scolded myself. You're getting ahead of yourself first you have to say yes. Okay here is goes.

".." Then there was a giant flash and I felt Percy wince as we shielded our eyes.

WOW, nice Percy, I guess you really are a Seaweed Brain.

Percy and I turned around as the light subsided and the sight I saw was just as I suspected.

"Percy!" I grumble only loud enough for him to here. He just sheepishly smiles at me and turns toward our parents. Oh and did I mention it was our GODLY parents. The ones that could blast us into oblivion is we pissed them off. Talk about a time out.

"Percy, Annabeth" Poseidon says after about a two minute staring contest between he and my mother, Athena the goddess of wisdom. Then I know the politeness is too good to be true because right after he says that we go into the, who can Yell louder with your host Ryan Seacrest!

"Annabeth what do you think you are doing, he is a... a... SON OF POSIEDON! And you Oh you don't just go off asking my daughter to get married behind OUR backs and the backs of the Gods, what were you thinking! I should blast you to Easter Island right now!"

"Percy, what do you think you are doing! You are ruining your chances. Going behind my back! Oh don't think I don't know that Aphrodite has been helping, Oh yes I know and UGHHHH! She's a daughter of ATHENA!" Poseidon and Athena say while yelling over each other. Percy and I just stare at them for a while, while they argue over the Aphrodite issue which brings me too...!

"YOU HAD HELP FROM APHRODITE TO DO THIS WHOLE THING! THAT WITCH!" I hear a rumble in the distance, "OH shut up!" I yell.

"ANNABETH" My mother and Poseidon exclaim at the same time while Percy cowers next to me at a total loss for words. HE should be the one talking; HE'S the one who messed up the perfect proposal!

"Whatever" I tell no one in particular.

"Annabeth, what is going on here?" My mother says to me.

"Well Percy was asking me to marry him, until you showed up." I snap back at her.

"Well what were you going to say?" She asks me showing what looks like real curiosity.

"I was going to say yes, until I realized that he didn't ask for your blessing which is _required_." I say emphasizing the required so it could get through Seaweed Brain's head.

"I'm sorry, Aphrodite didn't mention it." He says sounding truly sorry. I would forgive him except for the fact that I'm not in a real forgiving mood.

"Oh, Yeah about that," I start except I don't finish realizing our parents are there waitng for an explanation.

"Well" Poseidon says while looking at Percy.

"I'm sorry I kind of forgot about that rule." Percy replies.

"Well, I guess it's understandable. Seeing that there hasn't been a Demigod proposal in forever…" Athena adds to everyone's surprise understandably. Then to everyone's bigger surprise she says, "OH!, I give you my blessing." At that everyone just stares at her like she has gone Looney. Percy is the first one to break everyone's haze.

"WHAT?" He asks.

"Oh, you heard what I said. Oh Annabeth he really is a Seaweed Brain just like his father over here." She says gesturing to Poseidon.

"Ok, Quick question." I ask "Who are you and what have you done with my mother. The most intelligent person in the world and not some crazy person who finds your behavior totally normal."

"Oh, honey. Thank you for the wonderful complements, but before I arrived here I had a talk with Aphrodite. It wasn't very long considering her attention span at the moment and her walking around mumbling something about something called, 'Percabeth'? Was that was it was call Poseidon?"

"Yes I believe so. She wouldn't shut up about it during an Olympian meeting while clutching a pink scrap book. She is rather odd that one." He replies.

"Yes, yes she is." She replies. "Well as I was saying, she told me that something amazing was going to happen to Annabeth tonight and I should give her my blessing. It got me thinking that the only thing that could be happening was either Annabeth was going to be proposed to or she was breaking up with the man that just proposed to you darling. And well while debating it in my mind I realized that even though he is sometimes a pain. You love Percy too much." She says saying his name for one of the very few times she has.

"So I realized it could only be the first one. So I did my research on him, and he has been rather good to you, he loves you, and he saved Olympus and the world twice." She says as Percy grabs for my hand and squeezes it either for comfort or he is just agreeing with her. Probably both.

"And well I decided that I should give you your best life and I decided to give you two my blessing, but Annabeth if you ever need it I know a great divorce lawyer." She finishes.

"Thank you mother." I say letting go of Percy's hand to go hug her by her own surprise. "Except I don't think I will need that lawyer." I whisper to her. She just smiles as I let go.

"Oh, but you still have to get Kelp for Brains approval."She says a matter of factly.

"Dad, please." Percy says while looking at his Father pleadingly. Poseidon looks at him while thinking and debating to himself and it looks like wondering if he would want to be even closer to Athena more often.

"Alright, I give you my blessing, but you still haven't gotten a proper yes, from the right person." He says. As Percy looks at me and gets on his knee once more and showing me the most beautiful ring. It has a medium sized diamond on it with different smaller gems outlining it.

"Yes, yes, a million times yes!" I exclaim as he slips on the ring and gets up and I jump into his arms and kiss him right in front of our parents. We only come up for air when our parents grunt in the background.

"Well we will be leaving." Poseidon says

"Oh and I better be invited to the wedding" my mom says as they disappear.

"Me too." Poseidon yells as they disappear.

"I love you" I say to Percy when they are gone.

"I love you more." He says back.

"No I do."

"NO me"

"Me"

"ME!"

"Ok. Ok we love each other equally." I say laughing after we bicker

"Deal" He says as he kisses my neck.

"Hey you know we still have strawberries, covered in chocolate." I say.

"Screw that." He says as his lips wander to mine, and we have a good make out session until we see the sunset. That's when we quickly pack up the food and sit on the beach and enjoy each other company. When it sets Percy picks me up bridal style and carries me to the car while I kiss his cheeks and he smiles. When he sets me down and gets the car started I get a good look at the ring he got me. That's when I realize that it says something on it.

"I'll love you forever." I say reading it aloud. He turns and smiles and I smile back.

"Me too." We say at the same time.

When we get back to the apartment Percy carries me again.

"Welcome home. Soon to be Mrs. Jackson." He says

"Oh, I like that it has a ring to it. Annabeth Jackson." I say using hand gestures as he sets me down in our bed and kisses my shoulder.

"I like it." He says back. "I love you Annabeth."

"I love you Percy." I say back. Then I kiss him like I haven't in forever. After about an hour of that I just lay in Percy's arms and we drift off to sleep.

Percy's POV

In the morning

I woke up cold. I reach for the spot that Annabeth is usually in but all I feel is another cold spot. Then I glance at the clock. 9:00 am. She must have gone to work I think to myself, good thing I have Friday's off. I lie in bed for a couple more minutes and get bored. So I get up to go get something to eat. When I get there I see a plate covered in plastic wrap with eggs and bacon. I go up and see there is a note.

_Percy,_

_Made Breakfast. Had to run to office. Be back around lunchtime. We could go to camp to tell news have a week off. _

_Love you always,_

_Annabeth_

_P.S Have you talked to my dad and your mom?_

"Crap!" I say out loud. I scramble to find my phone to make the arrangement before Annabeth finds out. I find my iPhone. Chiron is letting kids who are 18 and older have phones since their scent going down. I start to call Dr. Chase while I think of what to say. Do I say that I want to marry his daughter? Do I ask to come that we have a surprise? Do I invite him to dinner? I was so wrapped up in my thoughts that I don't here the taking on the other end.

"Hello...Hello" I hear

"Oh I'm sorry I'm looking for Dr. Chase, Its Percy." I tell his secretary.

"Oh, just one moment Percy." She says. I think her name is Jean

"Thanks Jean?"

"Julie" she corrects. Damn nice good impression Percy I mentally slap myself.

"Hello" I hear once again. "Dr. Chase"

"Hi, Dr. Chase its Percy."

"Oh, hello Percy, please call me Fredrick."

"Ok well Annabeth and I we have something to tell you and I was wondering if you could meet us for dinner tomorrow?"

"Well yes but is something the matter is Annabeth hurt?' He asks worried

"NO, no, sir she is perfectly fine, well I better just wait until tomorrow. How about 8:00 at Texas de Brazil?" (Sorry had to put that went on Friday. Delicious )

"Okay sounds good Percy. I just don't want to hear anything about unplanned pregnancy" He laughs at the other end of the line as I laugh with him. "I'm serious" He ends with.

"Okay well goodbye sir."

"Goodbye Percy. 8 o'clock tomorrow." He says and we hang up. I then text Annabeth to tell her the plans.

**Hey having dinner with your family tomorrow at 8 o'clock at Texas de Brazil.**

_Okay cool, but why?_

**It's how I planned to tell your parents.**

_Okay...At least we will be in a public place so my dad won't strangle you._

**Ha-ha, very funny. I'm serious though that's when we will tell them.**

_Okay that's okay with me. Just walking out of work meet me at the Corner bakery with the car. Head to camp?_

**Sure want me to pack you some clothes?**

_Yeah don't forget underwear and toothbrush. tehe_

**Alright...**

_My real underwear Percy!_

**Ugh you are no fun. Alright for real this time. Love you **

_Me too. See you in ten._

When I finish texting her I run around and grab our clothes AND toothbrushes and stuff them in a bag and get in the car to run and meet Annabeth.

When I get there I see her walking up, but a person is with her and its guy. She then looks up at me from where I'm waiting at a bench and smiles and gestures to me to the guys standing next to her. I get up with a growl and walk up next to her and put a hand on her lower back.

"Percy this is Anthony. Anthony this is Percy my fiancé." She says and grabs my hand and squeezes it.

"Hi." I say and shake his hand.

"Percy this is my new college he is helping me with the Empire State buildings interior." she says.

"Oh" Is all I say.

"I'll say Percy you are a very lucky guy," he says looking at Annabeth. I just pull her closer to me by her waist.

"Well I have to go Anthony, I'll be seeing you." Annabeth says as she gives him a side hug and i stiffen when his hand is a little lower than necessary. I just nod goodbye and smile as he disappears. When he is out of sight Annabeth slaps my arms.

"Percy!" she shrieks.

"What." I exclaim while pulling her in closer by the waist as we walk to my hummer.

"What did you think you were doing? That was rude he felt uncomfortable."

"Good, he was flirting." I say with a smirk.

"No he was not Percy." she says as I open the passenger door for her.

"Yes he was Annabeth." I say as i circle around to the driver's side.

"No he wasn't don't you think I would know if someone is flirting with and besides. Anthony is GAY." She says while laughing as I start to drive. WOW now that I think about it he did have that look about him and he even sounded gay.

"Hey don't laugh. I didn't know." I say while I laugh too.

"Whatever Seaweed Brain" she says. We sit in silence for the rest of the way

When we get to half-blood hill we were in for a surprise as we see the hunters going up the hill led by Thalia. I hear Annabeth squeal in a unannabeth like way as I park and she jumps out and run to her best friend.

"Women" I say as I watch her run away. Oh this is going to be a long day. I think to myself as I walk up the hill and get glares from many hunters as I walk by.

**A/N: Hey second Chapter a little longer might be able to post again before break is over. :( Hope you guys like please review. thnx**

**Pug**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Rest of Our Lives**

**Chapter 3**

*****Under the Lights tonight turned around and you stole my heart!*

**A/N: Hey guys its been a while due to the holiday's i was busy over Easter couldn't find time. And I'm sorry about that but I'm posting now and maybe I'll post another short one to be nice or a sneak peak or something. I probably should've said this in the beginning but I got side tracked. There will probably be a of of OOC ness, especially with the Gods and Annabeth probably. Just to remind you I'm new to this but I've read plenty. Also should've put this also on the first page but here it goes...**

**Disclaimer- This all belongs to Rick except of course for characters you have never heard those are mine. Sorry for not putting this on Chapter 1 but sorry Mr. Riordan don't get mad. *winces just incase haha***

Annabeth POV

I still couldn't believe Percy with what happened with Andrew. But I also found it kind of cute that he would feel jealous. He was so... not Percy, he was protecting me which he never does. Well not in the way like he just did maybe on the battlefield but not around people. He knows perfectly well that I could do it myself. But I kind of liked it today it showed me he was willing to be in a serious relationship with me which I liked a lot.

I just realized I spent too much time too much time thinking about my seaweed brain that i didn't realize that he was parking in the newly put in camp parking lot. I designed it myself cause there seem to be a lot more demigods still surviving over there teenage years that still wanted to come to there beloved camp. But I was even more surprised at what I saw hiking up Halfblood hill. The great Thalia Grace herself along with the hunters.

"EEEEEKKKK" I screamed as soon as Percy stopped and ran up the hill to tackle hug her. It was so unlike me but she was my best friend and I'm getting married what are you going to do?

"Thalia" I yell

"Annabeth" She says back hugging me, "How are you I haven't seen you in forever!"

"I know. I'm awesome actually more than awesome." I say while dramatically and discretely waving my engagement ring in her face.

"OMG!" she says excitedly as she grabs me in another hug, "YOUR ENGAGED!"

"Yeah!"

"Was it seaweed Brain, OH OH OH can I be your maid of Honor I've always wanted to be!" She says really whinny.

"Well who else would it be" I say as Percy sneaks up behind us and grabs me by the wist and spins me around.

"So what do you think Thals?" Percy says to his cousin.

"Are you kidding me I'm so happy for you guys, CONGRATS!" She yells and envelopes us in yet again another hug. Wow she's really huggy today.

"Ok...Thalia...Can't breathe...!" PErcy squeezes out after a couple minutes of that.

"Oh sorry." she says letting us go. " So what do you think Annie Maid of Honor?"

"I wouldn't have it any other way." I say back

"Yays thank yo so much Annie, but on one condition I get a choice on the brides maids dresses?" She practically yells back.

"Ok, but if you call me Annie one more time I'll reconsider the whole thing."

"Oh fine whatever you say Annie." She says mockingly back and then she turns to the hunters who are just watching the display with disgust., "alright girls smile a little and lets get inside camp and let Chiron know we are here. " Then they all reluctantly follow her. It then just leaves me , Percy and Peleus.

"And then there were two." Percy says as we watch Thalia and the Hunters retreat.

"Well might as well get this over with shall we go unpack and then tell the WHOLE entire camp." I say sarcastically. Because everyone knows that Percy has a little bit of stage fright even though he doesn't show it cause he has a big head, but this might be something to trigger that a little more. duh duh duhhhh! Your marriage proposal. HAHAHA I just crack myself up I think to myself while Percy just looks at me weird.

"Ugh Annabeth Earth to Annabeth." He says

"Oh sorry, I was just thinking."

"Like that isn't always going on in that pretty little head of yours."

"HEY! and thank you for the complement my knight in shinning armor." I say with a bow.

"Now we shall ride off into the sunset and have a joyous time telling the Whole camp." He says and with that I just laugh and jump on his back and he starts off down the hill, Both of us laughing.

2 Hours later

We finally finished unpacking or belongings for the week and we headed of to the dinning hall.

"Hmmm I wonder if we could sit at the same table?" Percy wonders out loud as we walk hand in hand.

"I don't know but I heard a lot of people are visiting this week. We might not get a lot of sitting time anyway." I say and he responds with an ok and a cheeky grin that shows his dimples which I love so much but I also know that it means he's up to something and if Seaweed Brain is up to something it's never good.

"Ok what's going on Percy?" I say after I had enough of his extremely cute but annoying grin.

"Nothing!" He answers a little too quickly.

"Oh I know you Percy something is going on." I retort.

"No there is nothing. Now I'm starving lets go eat."

"Ugh you are always hungry." I say giving up which is like a once in a life time thing for me.

"Well I am a MAN." He says emphasizing man.

"Hardly." I mumble back.

"Excuse me what did you say!" He says faking being hurt.

"Nothing!"

"Oh you said something spit it out!" He says tickling me.

"Percy stop...I .. can't...Breathe. haha haha"

"Haha" He laughs back. Oh how I love his laugh. He just continues laughing as we stop walking and I just look at him admiringly.

"What?" He asks as soon as his laughing fit ends.

"I love you" I spit out even before he finishes his sentence.

"I love you, Wise girl." He says as he swoops down to give me a passionate kiss. Thats another thing I love about him he just doesn't say he loves me too he makes it his own unique statement, its never if I say it first he doesn't say he loves me too. He says it like we were thinking the same thing at the same time. Like we were in love. Wow Annabeth you sound like a daughter of Aphrodite what has gotten into you get yourself together girl. While I have and internal debate with myself Percy is leading me to the pavilion. He knows me so well to know I'm in my own world right now.

When we arrive in my newly put in dinning pavilion I designed which is closed in with TV's everywhere and wii, xbox kinect anything you can think of. Except of course these were all supplied by the Gods specifically Apollo its Olympus style which means its gold. But when we get there I notice all the lights are off and it seems like know one is there.

"Percy.." I start to say knowing stuff like this is never good.

"SURPRISE!" Everyone in the pavilion yells and the light flash on making me jump ten feet in the air.

"Oh my Gods, holy mother of Kronos!" I yell.

"Happy Birthday Annabeth!" Everyone yells after they see my face and then start laughing afterwards.

"And happy engagement." I hear someone add in the background which brings up a giant uproar of,'whats?' 'congrats' 'awwws' and many fainting Aphrodite kids realizing that there mothers favorite couple was finally tying the knot.

"Oh my Gods, Percy!" I turn around looking accusingly at him.

"You didn't think I would forget your birthday would you?" He says giving me a pouty face **(A/N: I honestly don't really know when her birthday is. Just thought I would do something exciting3) **

"No!" I exclaim but add in as a mutter, "but I did." which he seemed to have heard and he just smiles at me.

"Oh I know" he adds in with a whisper only for my ears, "lets go mingle"

"Alright but you are not leaving my side." I say, " we are in this together"

"forever." Percy adds in.

We get around to a lot of people. Reyna congratulated us saying that she was hoping Dakota was going to propose soon. Yes the same Koolaid craving roman son of Dynosis. They got together after the Giant war when Dakota saved Reyna from a giant. But everyone knew they were meant to be. She got him to lessen up on the Koolaid so she could show some dignity in public without a boyfriend with a koolaid mustache. Which he happily obliged to knowing it will make her happy. After that we talked to Dakota and guess what he told us that he was going to propose to Reyna and already had a ring and a day and all the other things picked out. We congratulated him on that and walked on. We talked to Leo and Hazel who were "friends" as they say but everyone knows they like each other. I don't think they want to be couple do to Hazel's emotional stage of Frank's death which has taken a big toll on her life but surprisingly Leo has helped her through it. She was also cured form her curse which Frank cured her from and died in the process which doesn't help with her emotional distress. She still blames herself for what happened even though everyone knows it wasn't her fault. Leo and Hazel gave them A congratulations and said Happy Birthday to me. We saw the newly engaged Jason and Piper, Nico and his girlfriend Vanessa a daughter of Iris that even though Nico has been a player in the past seems to really like this girl. We say hello and get our congratulations. While I talk to Vanessa about girl stuff I see Percy give Nico a man hug and whisper in his ear "You better step up or else you won't ever get a chance." Which was obviously meant for only his ears but which I heard and give a small smile to and listen to Vanessa ramble about weddings and romantic things she loves obviously letting me know that she wants to get married.

As we make our way around we go to our last person Thalia. Percy and I talk with her for a while until he leaves to go get food. It leaves just Thalia and me, which as soon as he leaves she pulls me to a table and we talk about everything. Weddings, Percy's proposal, the Hunger Games, how much we love Peeta over Gale. **(Sorry Gale fans) **Finally we are so hungry that we decide to go eat. Where I find Percy raiding the desert cart which is filled with deserts including his favorites, Blue chocolate chip cookies. Wow the party planner must have knew him well.

"Hey, Seaweed Brain don't eat to much I don't know if I would want a fat husband." I say sarcastically and burst out laughing when he turns towards me with a cookie stuffed in His mouth.

Percy POV

I was peacefully enjoying myself at the desert cart when all of a sudden I hear Annabeth insult my weight in a sarcastic way obviously but I wasn't going to play it that way. So i hastily stuffed a cookie in my mouth and turned around to Annabeth clutching her stomach in pain from laughing so hard. I quickly swallow the cookie so I could retort to her.

"Oh so you are insulting my weight now aren't we?" I say grabbing her to tickle her.

"No I love you just the way you are Seaweed Brain." She says wrapping her arms around my neck. Then she and I start singing just the way you are by Bruno mars and crack up even more than before.

"Lets get out of here I've had enough of this party. I can give you your birthday present if you do?" I say mysteriously.

"Lets go!" she says surprising me and pulling me out of the pavilion. When we get back she kisses me and we don't stop for a while. I'm weaving my fingers through her hair her hands are under my shirt on my chest. She slowly slips my shirt of as my hands wander to hers. We end up having a very "heated" kissing session with no clothes on and we fall asleep in each others arms.

**A/N: I'm trying to decide whether Annabeth should get pregnant or not let me know what you think. Hope you like it and feel free to criticize it really helps me. I'm also going to put a song at the beginning of each paragraph make sure to review and say what the song is!**

**THNX**

**Pug, 3**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Rest of Our Lives**

**Chapter 4**

**A/N: Hey guys I decided on the pregnant thing except I won't reveal it his chapter so don't worry shorter than normal the one I was supposed to post last week got deleted so I had to rewrite I was in rush. I might post a short one tonight or tomorrow. Thnx**

**Disclaimer: Everything except stuff that isn't in the books belongs to Mr. Rick Riordan.**

Percy's POV

Today was the day that I was dreading for all eternity the one day I wasn't looking forward to when getting married to Annabeth Chase soon to be Jackson. It was the day we shop for everything including her wedding dress. Yeah I know Annabeth isn't the type of person to fret over clothes and stuff. But if you know Annabeth as well as I do she is a perfectionist which in this situation includes her wedding which then effects her wedding dress which then effects the bridesmaids dresses which then effects the flower girl dresses and the list goes on and on and somehow ends up at the color of my underwear. I don't know how but it does.

Right now we are at a bridal shop with Thalia. Which I can't decide is a good or bad thing. At first I thought I was let of the hook of having to listen to Annabeth go on and on as always, but my plans aren't exactly working out. Thalia is probably the most obnoxious person in the store she is basically screaming. Right now she and Annabeth are out of eyesight from my seat by the changing rooms but I know exactly where they are and by how loud they are talking anyone else would too.

"PERCY JACKSON! GET YOUR BUTT OVER HERE RIGHT NOW!" I hear Annabeth scream. I jump out of the seat and finger riptide which I know is in my right pocket and rush off towards their voices thinking they are in trouble. When I get there I see they are both wide eyed staring at a dress. Annabeth turns towards me and then she starts giggling.

"What?" I say, "I thought you were being attacked."

"Oh calm down baby we are fine and you know that..."

"I know I know you are perfectly capable of protecting yourself." I cut her off.

"Right now the real reason I called you over is look at this dress isn't it gorgeous!" She exclaims in a unannabeth way. The dress was white of course. It was strapless with a tight fitting top and flared out at the end and on the left side there were white flowers flowing down the side with a long train. All I could say was,

"WOW!"

"So you like?" Annabeth asked.

"I told you he would like it" Thalia says to her. "Now shoo you saw enough of the dress you can't see it on her its tradition."

Annabeth and I just roll our eyes but obey while they go try it on i go and look at the tuxes.

"Hello sir may I help you?" Asks a petite fake bleach blonde girl, while batting her eyes at me trying to make herself look attractive. But only wants me to scowl more.

"UM? Yes actually I was looking for a tuxedo.

"Oh, well right this ways" She says while motioning for me to follow her. As she walks away she swings her hip seductively which makes me roll my eyes and want to puck. Doesn't she see I'm here with people shopping for wedding dresses? Wow people these days. As I follow her she leads me down tons of isle when she finally gets me to the isle where the tuxedos are.

"Here you are" She says while getting real close to me.

"Uh excuse me personal space" I say while lightly shoving her.

"Oh don't be shy you know you want to kiss me what is there not to resist." she says back and moves closer and closer until she backs me up into a wall. That's when I realize we aren't even the tuxedo isle. Oh gods.

"ANNABETH!" I yell

"Oh don't go crying to her I'm all you need."

"PERCY! PERCY! Where the hell are you?" Then all of a sudden she burst through the racks to where we are.

"What do you think you are doing." she says while putting her hand onher hip, to girl in my personal bubble that only certain people are allowed in.

'What does it look like I'm doing?" She says.

"Well it looks like you are creeping MY FIANCE out."

"I am not creeping him out and you are not his fiancé, you aren't pretty enough." She says which puts me over the top I push her off me and start to shout at her.

"YOU LISTEN TO ME AND YOU LISTEN TO ME CLOSELY" I yell "Annabeth is the most gorgeous person on this planet inside and out. She is smart funny. She even makes me laugh. She is prettier than you will ever be andI love her so so so so much." I say heroically proud of myself and go towards Annabeth while the blonde worker just stands there shocked. Before I even get to her Annabeth jumps in my arms.

"Did you mean it?" She says

"Every word." I say and she kisses me right there. She then wraps her legs around my waist and rests her head on my shoulder. We then set of to find Thalia who is flipping through black dresses.

"Thalia I told you no black!" Annabeth says still in my arms. Thalia turns around frowning which then turns into a smile when she sees us.

"Aww you are so cute" She says as Annabeth slips her legs down and just hugs me swinging us back and forth. WOW she's in a good mood.

"Let me get a picture!" Thalia says as we groan but stay in the same place.

"Okay now look into each other's eyes." she instructs us. We follow she then snaps the picture and we just stay in the same position looking into each other's eyes.

"I'll be looking down there, yeah." Thalia says running off.

"I love you wise girl."

"I love your eyes." She says back.

"WHAT! No I love you too or I love you baby Percy, Seaweed Brain nothing." I say holding my hands up in a what is this motion.

"Oh just shut up and kiss me." Annabeth says.

"That I'll accept." I mumble against her lips.

The next day

I wake up to a shinning sun right in my eyes. Normal people would say it's beautiful. Beautiful my butt its 4 o'clock in the morning curse Apollo and his annoying powers.

"Ugh it's so bright." I hear Annabeth mumble.

That's when I realize she is right its unusually bright.

"Sup sleepy heads." I hear and look up to see Apollo himself standing there over our bed.

"Sleep well?" He asks as if he did nothing wrong.

"yeah until now." I mumble as I sit up and stretch. Annabeth then slaps me in the arm as she gets up to remind me he is still a God even though he looks about 22 today.

"Lord Apollo is something wrong?" Annabeth asks sweetly while I just scowl.

"Oh no nothing is wrong can't a guy visit the soon to be's?"

"Well yes but it's kind of 4 in the morning." She says back.

"Okay you got me." He says "It's just that I need to talk to Annabeth in private please, Hera sent me."

"Okay?" Annabeth says suspiciously as she gets up and follows Apollo to the other room in my cabin. I try to listen but I can't hear anything. Then all of a sudden I hear Annabeth scream.

"WHAT! ARE YOU KIDDING ME!" That's when I burst through the doors.

"What's going on?" I ask rather forcefully.

"Oh nothing it's just that Hera's palace's throne..." she says taking a long pause.

"Her throne..." I say using hand motions to go on.

"IT BLEW UP!" She says really loud while I give her a weird look as does Apollo, which makes me realize he has no idea what she is talking about.

"It blew up? Really? I Say sarcastically

"Yep it just blew up." She says gulping.

"It blew up, now who would do that."I ask giving her a look as I know she is lying.

"Fine I can't lie to you Percy..."

TBC

**A/N: Maybe Later I'll post or tomorrow3**


	5. Chapter 5

**The Rest of Our Lives**

**Chapter 5**

**(A/N: Okay so you all probably guessed on my decision so you know what's going to happen. In my opinion Percy might be a little OC in this chapter but maybe no. I hope you like it R&R Thnx)**

Annabeth's POV

When Apollo asked me to talk in private I was a little surprised that it was Hera who sent him I mean she hates me. We might be better now and all with me bearing the Mark of Athena (**A/N I have no idea what the mark of Athena is this is just my made up version of it), **but still she isn't the type of god to do this kind of thing. So as Apollo took me away from Percy to tell you the truth I was kind of scared, but I would never tell Percy that or he'll never live it down.

"Annabeth, I know you are kinda scared and all, cause you know this is Hera we are talking about she may be the most useless God but she still may be slightly intimidating." He said and we heard a rumble from the sky, "Oh calm down,_ Mommy."_ He replied mockingly and I snorted.

"Ok so she sent me down here to tell you something she found out through the one thing she is actually good for." Thousands of things went through my mind then, 'what could he be talking about?' 'what would Hera's talents be any good to tell me?'

"Annabeth?" I hear distantly until a hand is waving in front of my face.

"Wha?"

"Annabeth, I just told you, you were pregnant." Apollo says casually.

"WHAT? ARE YOU KIDDING ME?" I scream at his face and at that moment Percy bursts through the door.

"What's going on?" He asks

"Oh nothing its just that Hera's palace's throne..." I say trying to think of an excuse I want to know everything before I tell him.

"her throne..."He says annoyed, he knows me to well.

"IT BLEW UP!" I say loud and he just gives me a weird look and so does Apollo.

"It Blew up? Really?" He says obviously not buying my lie.

"Yep it just blew up."

"It blew up, now who would do that." He asks and I know there is no way to lie to him so I decide to tell him the truth.

"Fine I can't lie to you Percy..." I start, "Hera says I'm pregnant." I say sheepishly and he just stares at me opening and closing his mouth like a fish, then before I know it he is out the door sprinting. That's when I burst out crying.

"I can't believe this is happening to me! I can't be pregnant, I'm not even married!" I say and sink to the floor with my knees to my chest and crying even more than before. But as soon as I think about it, its perfectly logical...,"MY BIRTHDAY!" I exclaim which startles Apollo who is looking out the window probably for someone to consult me.

"Yep that's it sweetheart," He replies, "Oh look there's Thalia why don't I go get her for you!" He exclaims ready to run out of this situation at no cost.

"_Sorry can't help you_

_Have a loving friend do so_

_I am awesome "_

_"_Ugh that's the best I got, see ya." He says and rushes out the door. Next thing I know the kitchen door bursts open and in comes Thalia.

"What did he do?" She asks

"He ran, he ran I told him and he ran." I say bluntly.

"What did you tell him that would make him run?" She asks curiously.

"Thals, promise you won't freak and tell the whole world?" I say seriously.

"Yeah of course."

"I'm pregnant" I tell her and she just stares at me opening and closing her mouth just like Percy did.

"How did you find out?" She asks after a couple minutes of what seemed like thinking through what to say.

"Well Apollo came this morning and asked to speak with me and that Hera sent him." She just growls at her name but I continue," and he told me I was pregnant. At first I didn't think it was possible until I remember my birthday night, and you remember how I left early."

"Oh Annabeth." was her only reply and just hugs me like she did when we were on the run when I was 7 years old and I just cry some more into her shoulder.

"I can't have a baby now I'm not even married! How am I supposed to raise a child I will be a horrible mother." I say into her shoulder.

"Annabeth Chase don't you dare talk like that!" She scolds me, " you will be a great mother, Percy will come around I'm sure he just needed time to think. You and him will get married and raise that child together if its the last thing I do!"

"Thanks Thals." I smile at her.

"Ok I'm going to go find Kelp for Brains and tell him to get his but over here and you guys can kiss and makeup or whatever you do?" She says and confidently walks out the door to look for my seaweed brain.

Percy's POV

I didn't know what to say when she told me so my only instinct was to flee. As soon as I ran out the door I felt bad because I instantly heard her burst out crying, but I kept running until I got to the water. When I got there I just sat on the sand running it through my fingers as I thought.

'I can't raise a kid! I mean we aren't even married yet!' I thought to myself after a quick debate with myself I decided it must be true. I must have sat there longer than I thought cause when I looked up from my spot on the ground I saw a furious Thalia standing in front of me.

"PEREUS JACKSON YOU GET YOUR BUTT UP AND OVER TO YOUR FIANCE AND COMFORT HER!" She yelled at me.

"Thals right here don't have to yell." I tell her.

"NO! you are going to listen to me mister. You are going to walk back to that cabin and talk this through with Annabeth." She tells me.

"What if I'm not a good father?" I ask totally ignoring everything she said.

"Oh seaweed brain you don't see it do you?" She asks sitting down next to me.

"See what?" I say turning to her as she looks at the water.

"You are the most fit person to become a father at this whole camp, maybe even all of New york, the U.S, the world. I mean you practically are a father to half of the kids here. You were born a leader, you may be a seaweed brain sometimes but you always manage to survive even though you scare the shit out of us half the time. Especially Annabeth you should have seen her when you went missing, she barely got any sleep she was looking for you like crazy. She loves you that much that she would do anything for you, and if I know you well enough you would too." after her speech she just leaves me stunned.

"Well unless you want her to shut down to the world again I suggest you get up and go make everything better." She says and I just continue to stare at the water. She then gets up to leave. "Well I'll just leave you to think but I would hurry up if I were you." She then walks away and I realize that I don't want to loose Annabeth and I don't want her to shut down. I shoot up and bolt towards my cabin. I brush past Thalia who I hear calling

"You go Percy!" and I just laugh but I don't stop until I dash into my cabin and look for Annabeth. I find her sitting in the little kitchen on the floor sniffling and looking at her fingers. She doesn't even look at me as I sit down next to her.

"Annabeth?" I say hesitantly and she then she just starts crying.

"Oh Annabeth I'm so sorry." I say and pull her onto my lap where I just rub her back as she cries. "hey its okay we are going to do this. We'll get married we'll raise this baby together as a family." I say to her and she looks up at me.

"Really?" She asks

"yeah really"

"I love you seaweed brain."

"I love you Wise girl and I love you too." I say as I poke her flat stomach and she just laughs, oh how I love her laugh.

"You think we could do it?" she asks.

"Do what?"

"Raise a baby?"

"Yeah I think we can do it we did save olympus twice."

"Yeah we did, you are going to be a great dad." She says looking in my eyes and I smile, " And I hope the baby has your eyes."

"Yeah well I hope it has your beautiful blonde curls." I say back.

"We can only hope, but the question is the wedding."

"Yeah well we can have it earlier." I tell her.

"But there is still so much to do, we need a place, guest list, church, bridesmaids, groomsmen, flower girls, ring boys..." and I just kiss her flat on the lips.

"We can think about that later, now just kiss me." I say and bring us together.

"Okay" she says and smiles against my lips.

The next week

Annabeth has been going crazy with this wedding we already have the bridal party set up. Annabeth is of course having Thalia as her maid of honor, Hazel, Juniper, and surprisingly Clarisse,and Piper as her Matron of Honor. My groomsmen are after a tough decision and burping contests we decided Nico as my best man, Grover, Jason, Chris and Leo as other groomsmen. And after about a whole week of arguing we decided on the wedding colors, the date, guest list, place, and a bunch of other junk Annabeth said we need it.

"Well it looks like you are going to have your dream wedding after all." I say looking down at her from our spot at the beach we just decided that we want to have the reception and ceremony on the beach at Camp Half-blood which will take some convincing the Gods to let mortals in but Annabeth said its her dream spot and I couldn't help but agree.

"Yeah and even though its sooner than I thought we'll have a family!" She exclaims more excited than I ever thought that I would see her about this and starts to rub her stomach unconsciously. She hasn't been in a great mood lately, just yesterday the morning sickness already started, she's been moody, and she won't admit it but she looks like she wants to just curl up for a week on the couch and sleep like no tomorrow.

"Yeah but I'm excited for Percy Junior." I say getting to her stomachs height and kissing her still flat stomach.

"Who said its a boy, Seaweed Brain. I was thinking more along the lines of Annabeth Junior." She says smirking at me as I stand up.

"Oh really" I say getting really close to her face.

"Yes really." She says while laughing and I can feel her breathe on my lips.

"You are so beautiful."

"Well your not so bad yourself seaweed brain."

"why thank you," I say in a british accent, "I worked all morning on my hair does it look okay?" I say pointing to my unruly hair.

"Well its not quite how I like it but that can be fixed quite easily." She mumbles against my lips and kisses me while tangling her fingers through my hair.

"Eh hem" We here behind us and we reluctantly stop our much needed make out session I'm beginning to feel withdrawal, we haven't had a good one since we found out she was pregnant. Annabeth and I then turn around and we see our parents, our GODLY parents.

"Dad!" I say with fake excitement that hopefully only Annabeth can pick out.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING GOING AND GETTING MY DAUGHTER PREGNANT YOU ARE LUCKY YOU ARE GETTING MARRIED AND MAYBE POSEIDON NOCKED A LITLLE SENSE INTO ME BEFORE I BLASTED YOU RIGHT TO HADES...!" Athena goes on and on as I wince at every insult and screech coming from her mouth that I never thought would come out of her mouth. I listen to her for about five minutes until my dad and Annabeth decide to jump in.

"I have no idea that, that love crazed lunatic would do this to my daughter. It has to be her and Hera plotting against me." Athena mumbles to herself more than to us.

"Mother, I know you are mad but this is partially my fault, but at least I love Percy and we are getting married in two weeks, and we decided to do this together." She says smiling to me.

"Yes, lady Athena I promise I will take great care of your daughter and Grandchild." I say seriously.

"You better." She says, "Or else I'll zap the baby making part right off of you." She says pointing her finger at me.

"Alright Athena that's enough I think you have threatened the boy quite enough, I think he was going to pee his pants any second." says my saving grace and I let out a breathe I didn't know I was holding.

"Now son, I know you don't want to hear this but, WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!" Poseidon and I'm pretty sure the Earth shook as he said it.

"Do you know how dangerous this is and also this will be the first child of TWO demigods not one demigod but TWO in, in... FOREVER." he yells again. I look for Annabeth for help but she gives me a 'your on your own look' and puts her hands up as I give a sigh.

"Dad, DAD, FATHER," I sigh trying to get his attention as he goes on and on and on, "LORD POSEIDON!" I finally yell which gets his attention.

"Look dad what's done is done and no matter what Annabeth and I are getting married in two weeks, and we are going to raise this baby together no matter what you say."

"That's right" Annabeth says as she joins in on the argumentAfter some silence and staring contests Athens finally breaks the ice.

"Okay, well I guess we support your decision and we came to say that we will be attending the wedding." Athena says with her head help high trying not to admit defeat. Except I have no idea what she was going to get us to do. I mean seriously women you are supposed to be the goddess of wisdom. I think to myself which gets me a glare from Athena who was obviously reading my mind.

"Thank you mother." I hear Annabeth say next to me, "I want you to come."

"Well I want to come. It's not everyday a demigod, no less my daughter, gets married." She says while smiling and pulling Annabath in a hug which surprised us all including Annabeth, but she recovered quickly and returned it.

"Okay well we will be going now and please no more surprises, children." My father says slapping my back as Athena and Annabeth release each other. As they disappear Annabeth and I both let out a breath of exhaustion.

"Wow who knew the Gods were as bad as teenagers." I say snaking my arm around Annabeth's waist.

"Yeah, well I'm exhausted. I'm going to bed." she replies heading for the Poseidon cabin.

"What? It's only like six." I say giving her and 'are you kidding me look' which she replies back with.

"Give me a break I'm pregnant." She states, "And we have a doctors appointment tomorrow."

"What do you mean 'WE' have a doctors appointment?" I ask running to catch up with her as she walks to the cabin.

"You have to come to seaweed brain it's for the baby." She states, "it's probably almost my second month so we should be able to see something."

"I don't see anything." I say looking at her stomach, "it's not going to grow overnight."

"It's not something you can see on the outside, babe." she says walking into the cabin leaving me standing there quite confused but slightly excited.

**(A/N: I know I packed a lot in there but I'm trying to get to the wedding faster, so they can get on with the rest of there lives, haha bad pun, so bare with me. BTW did I add any humor for you guys I was hoping for some there. Sorry if I didn't this chapter took me awhile cause of my busy weekend and also sorry for the lateness R&R**

**3 Pug)**


	6. Chapter 6

**The Rest of Our Lives**

**Chapter 6**

**(A/N: So sorry guys I have had such a busy, what is it 3 weeks! Wow! that's too long in my opinion. So sorry about that I had a weekend where I was too sick, dance with a buy weekend, and memorial day weekend was my birthday and of course parties. SO excuse the tardiness I hope you guys still enjoy the chapter though. With much debating with myself I decided to not skip this kind of thing and put this is a kind of... filler chapter and then I'll bring on the big guns which will probably skip a couple months or so. Cause you know I'm sure Annabeth would want to have the wedding before she is too noticeable and stuff. This one will most likely be short so sorry for that but I'll be bringing the bigger one next. The readers are lucky that I have time because tomorrow is probably the most important day in my life so far. Wait for it here it comes... I"M GOING TO SEE ONE DIRECTION! OMG so excited! Well now back to business Disclaimer- Mr. Rick Riordan owns characters and the demigod world so basically I own any unknowns and the concept of what's going on. Enjoy R&R! 3 Pug) **

**Annabeth POV**

So today is the day I have my first ultrasound I'm about 7 weeks so I haven't started showing yet and they can't tell the sex of my baby yet but I still can see it. Which I can tell that Percy is excited about, but won't admit it. I'm really excited and unlike Percy I show my excitement. I mean I am the one carrying it, so I think I have a right to show that I am. That or my hormones are out of whack, which they are.

"Annabeth, you ready." Percy says breaking out of my thoughts.

"As ready as I'll ever be." I say probably not looking excited which I really am, but like I said its the stupid hormones.

"What's wrong, Annabeth?" Percy asks looking at me and when I look in his I can tell he clearly has no idea what is going on. He usually can read me like a book and I can read him exactly the same, but this pregnancy thing probably has him totally confused which makes me smile a little.

"Nothing babe!" I say cheerily and kiss him on the cheek as I approach him by the door to our now shared cabin.

"Okay?" He says not totally sure if I am or not.

"Well we better get going, we don't want to be late for our first appointment!" I say leading him toward Thalia's hill where Argus is probably waiting with the car. Chiron insisted that Argus accompanied us just cause, even though are scent is less now Percy is still a son of the Big Three and I'm carrying a child that is part his, so he thought it would be safer. As I walk up the hill I hear Percy chasing after me and I start running.

"Annabeth slow down!" I hear him yell he was always a slow one.

"Not until you catch me!" I yell back going to hide behind Peleus which makes him stir from his slumber, it startles me and I lose track of Percy.

"AHHHH!" I hear someone scream as they grab me by the waist, "Think you could fool me Wise Girl I know all your tricks by now."

"Do you now?" I ask and twist around so we are face to face in his arms.

"Yeah!"

"Oh?" I say and start to lean into him to get a kiss but pull away and run when he loosens his grip on me.

"Ugh I always fall for that one." I hear him mumble as I head to a smiling Argus he has his mouth closed of course, probably hasn't opened it in years.

"Hello Argus" I politely say to him as I get in the car. When Percy gets in the car we speed off toward the doctor's office.

As we sit in the waiting room waiting for our name to be called I flip through one of the magazines that have probably been there for like 3 months but there is nothing else to do, so I give in to looking through it.

JUSTIN BIEBER GET'S MARRIED!

Last night big star Justin Bieber age 25 gets married to long time sweetheart Selena Gomez. The couple recently found out that they were having a child just weeks ago. We all also saw the famous proposal on the Voice season finale just a month ago. What made the was teen star ELOPE questions answered in next months edition.

**(A/N: Made this up. It's what I want to happen in the future probably won't I think they are so cute but since he supposedly beat up that paparazzi I'm having my doubts about his good nature. Well this isn't a Justin Bieber story so I better get on with the real story.)**

As I read the article I groan to myself to show how much I show I hate the star but secretly think he is a little cute and I loved his movie that came out like 7 years ago. I still went to see it and I dragged Percy along. If I remember correctly it was our second real date! When I look at the date of the magazine I realize it was at least 6 months ago. WOW, Selena must be huge by now. I think, now I secretly want to see what she is going through so I know what I will be going through. I don't have time to think more on it or talk to Percy about it cause our name is called and the nurse leads us down a hallway. When we get to the room I take a thorough inspection of the room. I want to remember what my first ultrasound was like and that includes every single detail. The room is a light cream color with picture of smiling pictures of babies on the wall. There is a padded table with a sheet, of that paper that's always on there when you go to the doctor, on top. A giant machine type thing is set up beside it, along with about three chairs against the far wall. Percy and I sit in the chairs and wait for the doctor in a eery silence. We wait at least ten minutes until the doctor comes in. She is about 35 years old with brown hair and light brown highlights, blue eyes, a lean but curvy figure. She is wearing black dress pants and a frilly orangey top under her lab coat. When she sees us she smiles sweetly at us, showing pearly white teeth. That's when I get a look at her name tag _Dr. Stricker._

"You must be Mr. Jackson and soon to be Mrs. Jackson I hope..." She addresses us in a sing song like voice that is probably used to raise children of her own.

"Yes, two weeks!" I say cheerily which snaps Percy out of his new found nervousness that I notice he got when the doctor walked in and he grasped my hand.

"Well Congratulations, then!" she says as equally cheery as me.

"Thank you!" Percy and I chorus each other.

"OK, now Annabeth?" She asks.

"Yes?"

"Could I have you lay on the table and we are going to do a normal check up first. She then proceeds to check my weight, height, blood pressure, heart, etc. She then finally tells me to lay down and lift my shirt up. Which I obey.

"Ok this may be a little cold." She tells me and motions for Percy to bring his chair closer so he could watch. She then puts the cold gel on my stomach which on impulse makes Percy grab for my hand and squeeze it. She then place a razor looking thing on my stomach and starts to move it around and looking at the screen which is showing a black and gray picture. Finally she stops and points at a small bouncy ball size gray spot.

"That's your babies!" She says and I don't entirely catch what she says cause all I'm looking at is the screen and then at Percy's face of pure love and shock.

"Wow!" was all he could manage at the moment then he bursts, "What _Babies!" _ He says emphasizing that it's plural and we both do a double take at the screen and the doctor. That's when I notice the two dots on the screen and the doctor nodding her head slowly.

"Twins"

"WHAT!" Percy and I shout at the same time and I then feel Percy let go of my hand and next thing I know I hear a thud and I realize that seaweed brain just passed out. I knew I should've brought Thalia I think to myself as the Doctor calls for a nurse. I just sigh and flop back down on the bed type thing and stare in complete shock at the ceiling, not even worried about my fiancé. I mean we survived at least two wars, we could handle twins, I assure myself. Boy was I wrong.

**(A/N: Ok sprung another surprise on you there. Please R&R and tell me any suggestions and criticism but not too mean I have feelings too. hope you enjoyed and thanks to all who reviewed they mean a lot to me:)) **


	7. Chapter 7

**The Rest of Our Lives**

**Chapter 7**

**(A/N: OMG everyone I feel so bad I haven't updated this story or any of my stories in how long has it been... BASICALLY A MONTH! But for this story I have to tell you I have been having some writers block and have been getting some help with it so hopefully I have enough of an inspiration and an idea to write a good chapter! But I hope that everyone enjoys and continues reading and reviewing the reviews are greatly appreciated! **

**Disclaimer- Rick Riordan owns the demigod world, demigods, characters from his books everything else that looks familiar all I basically own is stuff that you haven't seen in his books:))**

**Percy**

Today is the day. The day I have been waiting for since that day when I turned 16. When it was only a dream. Today is the day that dream comes true. It's now no longer a dream it's a story, a story that people will live to tell. Days like this happen everyday to different people but ours is special, because we are special. A day like this hasn't happened in centuries, even ever.

Today is the day I marry the love of my life. Annabeth Chase, soon to be Jackson.

Right now I'm the Poseidon cabin with the rest of my bridal party. I have been staring into the same mirror looking at myself for the past ten minutes. I'm wearing my black tuxedo with the blue/green colored bow tie with the matching vest, Annabeth insisted went beautifully with my eyes and the bridesmaids dresses.

These past two weeks have probably been some of the most hectic ones in my entire life. No joke they probably beat out every quest and I freaking saved the world! I have to be on top of everything due to Annabeth being pregnant she can't have to much stress, because according to the doctor it wasn't good for the babies. At least I have had help mainly in the form of Piper, Thalia, Katie and even my mother. All I had to do was OK everything and keep Annabeth in check.

What really worries me is that Annabeth has been starting to get really bad morning sickness which the doctor told us she would be going through soon. I'm really hoping she isn't stressing about everything right now. I really want to go over to the Athena cabin and check everything out but no one will let me go! But I calm myself with the thought of Annabeth being my wife in the near hour. 

I come out of my amazing thoughts at Nico screaming in my ear to get my attention.

"PERCYYYYYYY!" He says as I cower and glare at him through the reflection in the mirror. "Well look at that your back, I told you it would work Grover."

"Yeah and I told you he would be pissed!" I hear what sounds like Grover yelling from the bathroom.

"Whatever, so Perce you ready?" Nico asks me.

"Ready for what?" I ask genuinely confused.

"WOW!" Nico says with a WTF look on his face, "you already forgot, your getting married in 10 minutes!" He practically yells at me.

"Gods Nico what's up with the yelling, I just wasn't thinking right. I am getting married in 10 freaking minutes!" I say really starting to panic and pace the room.

"See dude this is why I should have been chosen as the best man." Grover says nonchalantly walking back into the room towards Tyson, Jason, Leo, Dakota, and Chris. Tyson along with Dakota are going to be the ushers. Annabeth and I decided not to put the Stolls in the bridal party because 1) Katie didn't want all of her work ruined. Katie was basically our wedding planner, even though Travis is her boyfriend she still didn't trust them and 2) because _we_ didn't trust them. But no matter what we do they will still be invited to the wedding there is no way around that, they may be a pain in the achilles heal but they are still one of our best friends. Nico yelling at Grover _happily _brings me back to my thoughts.

"Oh Shut up Grover like you could do any better." Nico yells back, "Look Perce you need to calm down, this is your wedding and you are basically marrying the only girl you have ever dated." He says and I start to interrupt him.

"And Calypso and Rachael do NOT count." he says emphasizing the not.

I just growl in response.

"Hey watch it, we all know that you love Annabeth so you need to get out there and marry her cause everyone wants to get on with their lives and you guys are the start of that chain! Especially me!"

"Wow Nico" I say "way to change to ease the tension by turning the situation into 'Percy, everything goes downhill if you don't get married." I say sadly.

"Ugh Percy what I'm saying is to think about all the amazing things that will happen in your life after you get married. So there is not going to be any cold feet at this wedding, you have been waiting for this your whole life. Just think about it. You need to be out there in 5 minutes by the way." he says adding the last part as a later thought with a smile and then him and everyone head out to the beach setting wedding to wait for me.

As soon as they all leave I think about what Nico said, my future. I could see the day my babies are born both the perfect mix of me and Annabeth, a boy and a girl. The girl already getting her mothers curls with black hair instead of blonde and the boy with little sprouts of blonde hair but looking just like me as a baby. I could see me and my 8 year old son playing catch in the backyard of our beautiful beach house while our daughter and a very pregnant Annabeth make shell necklaces on the porch, while Annabeth still keeps an eye on a little girl to her right. The little girl about 2 who looks just like Annabeth with my green eyes runs around in the sand with a little puppy smiling and laughing. Then I see my oldest kids, the twins, going to prom the twins complaining about the amount of pictures Annabeth is taking and me grueling my daughters date about everything and Annabeth comforting the little blonde girl who isn't so little anymore, that is jealous of her older siblings. An unruly black haired 9 year old boy talking to what seems to be my eldest sons date and blushing as she talks to him. Then I see all of the kids going off to college starting their own lives and Annabeth and I growing old with our family and friends near us. Then I see elsyium, me and Annabeth all welcoming our kids in when it's there time and our kids, kids and so on. I know that this may not be exactly what may happen but it would definitely be amazing. Then at that moment I decided I was going to marry Annabeth and take whatever life throws at me. With that I marched confidently to the alter and waited for the music to start. As I stood there with my chin held high confidently, I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned around and looked into the reassuring smile of Nico and all the other groomsmen. And I realized that I'll never be alone in this life and smiled to myself. Then the music started...

**Else where...**

**Annabeth**

'What am I doing I'm crazy, I can't do this, I'll be a horrible mother AND wife. Percy is going to hate me and so are my babies...'

Were all the thoughts going through my head as Piper was trying to apply make up, Katie was arranging the bouquet and my hair, Thalia was fixing the train, Clarisse and Juniper were arguing about their dresses, and Hazel was sitting down looking bored just watching everyone in the corner. I was pacing back and forth which probably wasn't very good since everyone around me was trying to fulfill my idea of having the perfect wedding and being the perfect bride. That's where my mother, Susan ,and Mrs. Jackson come in, well basically Mrs. Jackson and Susan. My mom was sitting in a chair just saying things like...

"Annabeth I told you, you shouldn't be doing this." and "Leave while you can..." But I was basically ignoring her cause I _did_ want to do this it's just that I'm nervous and my hormones are out of whack, which means my mood is everywhere and the loudness of the room and my mother weren't helping at the moment. So I decided to take the matters into my own hands.

"EVERYBODY QUIET!" I yelled as loud as I could which definitely shut everyone up including my mother. "Everybody please be quiet for just a couple minutes you're all giving me a headache and stressing me out." I say almost starting to cry. When Susan sees this happening being the good stepmom she is her and Mrs. Jackson help me into a chair and I just cry into my hands as everyone stays quiet as Susan just rubs my back in a comforting way.

When my dad first got married to Susan I totally hated her, but when a certain someone came into my life, ehhem Percy, he convinced me to get to know her and not resent her or my dad's choice. When I did that, with great reluctance, Susan and I actually got to know each other and I now trust her like you should a mother and I think she does the same. She was the one to convince my dad that Percy was a good guy and that we would have a great life together when we went to California to tell him that we were getting married. But let me tell you this was when I knew I was pregnant but... we just hadn't told them yet. Let's just say that it may have swayed there opinion but they got over it after much persuading on my part with little to no help from Percy which now looking back was probably a good thing.

After a couple minutes or so of silence my mother being the queen of talking decided that she start talking again.

"See Annabeth that Seaweed Brain of a fiancé is getting you stressed out and you and I both know that that is bad for the babies..." And she went on rambling about who knows what until Mrs. Jackson decided she had enough.

"Athena that is enough!" She yells at her which immediately shuts my mom up and before she could speak again Mrs. J continues, "I am tired of you insulting my son every chance you get. Percy has nothing to do with what happened between you and Poseidon! By saying things such as 'Percy has no manners' or 'Percy is a horrible man' is insulting me and the way I raised him, and I am tired of it! Percy is a great boy and yes he has made mistakes he is still part human. You always look at the bad things or the mistakes he has done, why don't you look at all the good things. He is sweet, he's not afraid to cry, he, he, he..."

"He's a leader," Hazel adds, "He is always helping people and the new campers."

"He cares" Katie adds, "He cared for all of the Demigods when he asked for us not to be neglected."

"He's a good sport." Clarisse adds surprisingly, "he always puts up a fair fight and isn't a sore loser when I beat up his tiny ass."

As everyone lists Percy's beautiful and wonderful traits it brings tears to my eyes, that all his friends and family love him so much and see these beautiful traits in him. That's when I realize that everyone is done talking and is looking at me still bawling my eyes out. As I look up I see my mom looking ashamed while her eyes also hold concern for me, and everyone else the same.

"And he loves me" I say bawling my eyes out to my mother. "and I love him. He loves me so much and I can tell he loves me more than I love him. Why isn't that enough for you?" I say to my mother, as she still looks unconvinced with her head high in the air. After a couple minutes someone who has been silent the whole time speaks up.

"You just don't see it do you? You don't see the, the way that his eyes light up when Annabeth walks in the room or how she can put the biggest smile on his face. How when he can just hold her hand and he's already in heaven. Or when he would come back from a quest he would look for Annabeth right away and she would jump into his arms and kiss him like she never thought she would see him again. You just don't see that because you look for all the horrible things he has done like get Annabeth pregnant, ran away when he heard, or all the other mistakes he has made in his life, Percy may be clueless and rash, and other little things but if you are worried that he will hurt Annabeth or bail then you have got it wrong cause Percy may be a lot of things but he isn't a coward he wouldn't leave Annabeth to fend for herself while pregnant with twins. If anything this whole situation has made them closer than ever before. Percy will basically not let Annabeth out of his sight, and even as much as it annoys her she still loves him no matter what. That's what a perfect pair would do for each other, they would die for each other. And if you don't see that this was meant to be then you have to look harder cause all the hate for Lord Poseidon is clouding what you should really be seeing. Now unless you are going to wise up, like the goddess of wisdom you should be, and help Annabeth through this then I suggest you leave because there is no way in hell am I going to let you convince Annabeth out of the best decision she will ever make!" We all stare at an enraged Thalia in awe as she finally speaks up after being silent in the whole argument. It's especially me that feels the most out of what she says, and I just throw my arms around her and hug her so tight she probably can't breathe.

"Annabeth...can't...breathe." she gasps proving my suspicions as I let her go and smile at her.

"Thank you" I mouth to her and she just nods her head as I turn to my mom. Everyone is too shocked to say anything and are all now staring at my mom waiting for her reaction. First she looks enraged but then her face softens up and she looks sorry.

"I'm sorry Annabeth I just didn't want to lose you." She says tearing up, "Percy is a great man, he did save the world two times. And he makes you happy that's all that matter to me." She opening her arms and now openly bawling. I have never seen my mother cry I didn't know she had the ability so this shocked me but I obliged to the hug. And she hugged me like she has never hugged anyone in her life.

"You go out there and marry that boy, raise your children." She whisper to me as we are still hugging, "and I promise you I will be there for you whenever you need just ask."

As I pull away I whisper a quick thank you to her.

"Annabeth honey we need to get going." Susan tells us after our mother/ daughter moment.

"Ok, I'm ready" I say smoothing out my dress as Piper start reapplying my makeup and Thalia fixes my hair. When they are done I head to the door and before I leave my mom speaks up again.

"Oh and Annabeth if that Seaweed Brain ever gets out of line I trust you can handle him very well." she says and we all laugh heading towards the alter.

**A couple minutes later**

As I wait for my bridesmaids to walk down the isle in there blue/green knee length dresses with the spring green sash, I look to my father as he holds out his arm for me to take and gives me a soft reassuring smile which I return we start to walk down the isle.

**Percy**

I wait and wait as I see Piper, Clarisse, Hazel, Juniper, and Thalia all walk down the isle looking very pretty but all I want to see right now is Annabeth my beautiful Annabeth. And then I do she is now walking down the isle on her dads arm as the music changes. When she gets to the end her father kisses her cheek and they share a smile as her dad hands her off to me and as I lift the veil off her head and can now see just how beautiful she is and I mouth that to her 'You are beautiful' and she just blushes and we stare at each other until the priest, Zeus, snaps us out of our pleasant stupor.

"We are gathered here today..."

**Towards the end of the ceremony ****(A/N: Sorry guys not even going to bother with the full ceremony, I'm greek so I have only been to those kind of wedding and obviously the weddings are in greek most of the time so I decided not to bother:))**

"You may now kiss the bride." Was the last thing Zeus said and I did just that and dipped Annabeth down and kissed her full on the lips and she kissed right back. Everyone then started clapping and cheering as we broke apart. We then looked at each other and high fived in a 'we did it!' gesture and I pecked her on the lips again as we walked, actually more like ran down the isle because of the rice being thrown at us. **(A/N: That's what they do at Greek weddings and since they are basically Greek I thought I would do a little Greek stuff:))**. When we got to the end of the isle I could tell Annabeth was already a little tired, because of the babies it sometimes does that to her, so I did the cheesiest thing I could think of. I picked her up bridal style and ran to Thalia's tree to the limo that was waiting and we laughed the whole way there. When we finally jumped in and told the driver to go to the reception place, Annabeth spoke up.

"We did it!"

"We did didn't we, Mrs. Jacksn?" I say kissing her on the jaw and then start to make my way to her lips.

"Percy, honey let me say this." She says to my disappointment pulling away. " We did it when no one thought that we could, we pulled through and you know why?" she asked me.

"Why?" I questioned her.

"Because we make a great team." She said and pecked my lips. " These babies are going to have awesome parents especially a dad! Did you hear that babies your dad is awesome he did all the work for mommy for two weeks, and was being an annoying seaweed brain." Annabeth says in a baby voice to her stomach while rubbing the bump that is basically not even there.

"Hey, Annabeth don't be teaching them fowl language like that. Now babies don't you go repeating that, it's very mean." I say in the same voice as Annabeth and rub her stomach in a comforting way.

"Yeah but your _my _annoying seaweed brain." she says placing her hand over mine and capturing her lips in mine with a sweet kiss and we kiss like we never have before until we get to the banquet hall.

From there we are led by Katie along with the rest of the bridal party, who arrived in another limo, to a room where we will wait until all the guests arrive so they can announce us. We are the first in the room so when everyone else arrives it's chaos all the girls are squealing and all the guys are giving me congradulative pats on the back. For a while me and Annabeth are split up until Katie shuts everyone up after about a 1/2 and hour and tells us its time to start. The first to go out are Jason and Piper since Piper is the Matron of Honor **(A/N: I only know this definition of the matron of honor usually they are last in line (or first to go out) cause they are engaged or married so since piper is engaged she is the matron of honor that's at least what I get from that term so just go with it.) **then went Clarisse and Chris, Leo and Hazel, Juniper and Grover, and then Thalia and Nico, which was the only person Artemis let Thalia be led out by since they were basically cousins. As they went out to sit at the bridal party table the song "Call me Maybe" was playing and everyone was dancing. Then Annabeth and I were introduced by none other than the Stolls, we had to let them do something it would be the nice thing to do so DJing is what we gave in on, hopefully they won't mess it up.

"Last but not least the newly weds Mr. Perseus and Annabeth Jackson!" They both said at the same time in an announcer voice. I know they said Perseus to hopefully get me mad but with the happy mood I'm in my birth name won't bring me down. As Annabeth and I then walked into the ball room which was decorated with our theme blue/green the bridesmaids dress color and silver, we thought it would please or parents, the godly ones that is I think the other ones could care less, the song "Stole my Heart" by One Direction was playing on the chorus. It was all Annabeth's idea she secretly loves them even though she insists she loves me more, she says she just loves there music and it would petoish if she likes them cause she is five years older than them and then goes on and on on how this guy named Harry likes cougars and stuff I don't know I tuned out. But like I really cared she wasn't marrying them she was marrying me that's all I cared about I wasn't going to lose my wise girl to a british boy band singer who likes cougars and is 18 years old and that's a fact.**(A/N: sorry I had to do it I have really bad One direction infection and have been itching to put something about them in a story) **As I look down to the women with her arm hooked into mine I see she is looking at me too with the biggest smile on her face and has it until we reach the bridal table and sit down. As we sit down we start to hear everyone clinging their glass and Annabeth and I give into the pressure and kiss, as we are kissing I can feel Annabeth smile and I smile back.

A few hours later after eating and talking to like every person in the room we head out to do our first dance. I lead Annabeth out and we slow dance to the song "Arms" by Christina Perri which we both agreed on, we though it fit our situation. As we were dancing Annabeth spoke to me.

"Percy?"

"Yeah baby?"

"I love you unconditionally, you know that right?"

"Yeah I do, and I love you just the same." I said and looked down at her with her head on my chest and smile just as she looks up I peck her on the lips.

"Good." Just as the song finishes another slow song comes on, "Moments" by One Direction,and we dance to another with anyone else who wants as Annabeth did a dance with her dad I decided to go ask my mom to dance.

"Congratulations honey," She says when we start dancing, "I'm do proud of you." She says and squeezes my cheeks like I'm a little kid who got all A's on their report card.

"Thanks mom." I say simply smiling at her.

"I think you should go ask Annabeth's mother to dance." she says after a couple seconds.

"Oh yeah I was going to go ask Susan at the next song."

"No honey, you should still do that but, I was talking about Lady Athena." As soon as she says that I stop dancing totally on the spot.

"What?" I say out of utter confusion, because from what I heard from Hazel was that Thalia and my mother had a huge outburst on Athena before the wedding and that was all I got as I was then whisked away by another person. "She would blast me into oblivion for even asking, she only let me marry her daughter cause Annabeth practically begged." I inform my mother.

"Just do it. She had a change in heart before the wedding. You never know she might accept the dance and actually start appreciating you as a young gentleman who will take care of her daughter." My mother questions just as the song ends as she leaves to go dance with Annabeth's father and leaves me standing there in shock.

"Do what your mother says." I hear from beside me and as I look over I see Thalia.

"What?" utterly confused by these girls in my life

"Do what she says, dance with her Kelp Head!" She tells me still looking straight ahead at Annabeth and my dad, Poseidon, dancing. "It's the least you can do."

"Were you ease dropping?" I ask her.

"Maybe, maybe not." She says still not looking at me, "Just do it." she says and finally looks my way and pushes me toward the direction where Athena is dancing glaring at my dad dancing with Annabeth.

"Lady Athena?" I ask and she acknowledges me by looking in my direction, "May I have this dance?" I say sticking my hand out politely. First she just stares at it like a foreign but then she gives in and accepts my sign of truce.

"Perseus, I would like to tell you that you are a great man." She says after some uncomfortable silence startling me with what she said also.

"Why thank you Lady Athena." I say politely.

"Your very wise mother and that daughter of Zeus made me realize that I was holding you against what your father has done and all your flaws." She says pausing to think a little, "But after some thinking after our little...argument I saw all your good things and I think you will be great for Annabeth and your unborn children. You show great traits of being a great father and husband. I just wanted you to know that."

"Thank you Lady Athena, that means a lot to me." I say giving her a small smile.

"Well thank you Perseus but I must be going to tell Annabeth good bye I've had enough of this wedding and there are still parts of the reception coming that I particularly don't want to see in person." She says letting go of my hand, "Thank you for the very nice dance."

"It was my pleasure and thank you for attending it meant a lot to Annabeth and I." I say and she just smiles in response wishes me good luck and walks off to go find Annabeth. As soon as she is gone my father comes up to me after his dance with my wife.

"You are very lucky Perseus, you have a very nice wife she will treat you very well and I believe you will treat just as well."

"Thank you father." I say as I shake his hand.

"Oh Perseus I am your father the least you could do is hug me." he says and we both laugh as I hug him and he gives me a big clap on the back.

"Father may I ask you something?" I say after a minute.

"Yes of course Perseus."

"Could you at least try to be nice to Athena, for Me, Annabeth, and your unborn grandchildren?" He sighs.

"Perseus I will try but I can't keep any promises that women just infuriates me." he says while clenching his fists.

"Alright thank you father." I say and smile at him,

"Well I must be going now Perseus, its has been an amazing time and beautifully done wedding. Congratulations." he says and gives me one more hug before heading off somewhere to disappear. As soon as he is out of sight I go off to find Annabeth she seems to be done talking to her mother and is now talking with Thalia.

"Hello ladies." I say approaching them.

"Oh great Percy just in time." Thalia says grabbing me and dragging me and Annabeth over to the middle of the dance floor. "Ok Annabeth it's time to throw your bouquet she says to Annabeth and then yells, "HEY SINGLE PEEPS, THAT ARE GIRLS YEAH NOT YOU LEO, COME OVER HEAR ANNABETH IS THROWING THE BOUQUET!" When she says that everyone lines up including people in the bridal party minus Thalia and Piper since Piper is engaged and Thalia is a hunter. Instead it looks like Piper results in a sweet kiss from Jason which they both smile after.

"Ok everyone ready?" Annabeth asks as she gets in a throwing position and when she gets a steady response from the crowd she turns around and throws it into the crowd of ladies. It soars for what seems like seconds before it's in the hands of Katie. She squeals and jumps up and down stealing glances at Travis who looks like he is about to faint over in the DJ area but Connor is already in position to catch him if he does. Annabeth just looks at me and laughs knowing that the bouquet probably isn't lying. As we start to walk off Thalia stops us.

"WHOA WHOA WHOA! Where do you think you are going we aren't done just yet." she says with a kinda scary smile on her face.

"What else is there to do?" Annabeth asks.

"You" she says pointing at me, "Need to remove the garter." She says mischievously.

"OHH!" I say and look at Annabeth who just nods her head and give me a sexy smile as she sits in the chair. Before I start Thalia gets all the guys over to where I'll throw it and instructs us to start whenever we are ready. I look at a smiling Annabeth one more time before plunging under her dress and start to remove the garter with my teeth as soon as I get it off I toss it behind me a reach up and give Annabeth a good kiss and look behind to see the garter land on the ground and Connor and Travis diving for it. Travis ended up getting it and then went to go put it on Katie who was laughing the whole time as Travis put it on her.

"Well I guess the garter doesn't lie either, huh." I say as I pull Annabeth to me.

"Yeah but Percy?"

"Hmm." I say smelling her hair, I know weird right but it smells like lemons.

"I think I'm going to be sick." She says and then runs to the nearest bathroom as I run after and we reach it just in time. I hold her hair back as she pucks in the toilet and then when there is nothing left starts dry heaving.

"UGH this is what I hate most about pregnancy the symptoms!" She exclaims as we head back out after she has cleaned up.

**Annabeth **

The rest of the night we eat, dance, talk, and cut the cake, which results with us having more icing on our face then in our mouths. Until finally everyone is gone and the lime drives us home and I'm so tired Percy carries me bridal style all the way up to our apartment and and takes my dress off for me and dresses me in one of his t-shirts and lays me down as he gets into his PJ's which are boxers with a shirt. He then lays down next to me and wraps his arms around my waist as I snuggle into his chest.

"Sweet dreams Mrs. Jackson" is the last thing I hear before I fall asleep exhausted into a peaceful sleep...

**(A/N: Hope everyone liked and sorry about the mean Athena, I didn't know how else to portray her but that's what I did. There is also just to remind you a lot of OOC characters. Sorry about the wait again hope the long chapter helped. Seriously this was the longest one I have ever written. Sorry if it was poorly written I just came off of a little bit of writers block. Please R&R thnx 3 PUG:))**


	8. AN: HELP! please read!

***Note* This may be a story I know some of you readers will skip right over but I Hope you try reading it would mean the world to me:)**

**Hey readers!,**

**I was thinking about making a new story, BUT not abandoning any of my others. I was going to put a quick summary here so you can see what it's like and help me with the title. It would mean so much to me if everyone reading this would help out. So here is like the setting, a summary and all the basic goodies to a story.**

**Setting-**

**Characters:**

**Elle- (pronounced Ellie)Basically the main character who's POV it is going to be from probably every single time. She has brown hair with natural but subtle light brown/blonde highlights, at about a little below shoulder length. Brown eyes with small gold flecks in them. Her heritage is Greek which plays a big part in her life. (Grandparents born in Greece and Bulgaria, mother first gen. American.)**

**Caleb- Love interest who doesn't really know Elle exists. They have known each other since 4th grade but never really talked until they went on a 8th grade school trip to DC. After that they never talked. Caleb is a football player, is under the popular standard, unknown if ever had a girlfriend. Short brown hair, bright blue/Grey eyes. Has a "nervous" twitch of shaking leg.**

**Rachael-One of Elle's BFF's have known each other since fourth grade when Elle moved here. Rachael is a very hard girl to understand, shy sometimes, but very giggly and outgoing at other times. Doesn't care about being popular, just like most of the rest of the group. Their group is considered not the weirdo's or the pops, of the DK's; they are just the normal ones who can make friends with anyone. Rachael is an average height with dirty blonde hair (not really dirty that means like a dark blonde) with Grey/Green with a hint of blue eyes. Likes the sophisticated look but her outfits vary day to day.**

**Emma- Elle's BFF, probably the most outgoing of the group. At one point in middle school was basically a popular who still hung out with Elle's group. Giggly, really pretty that friends joke that in 8th grade there was a line of boys to come and talk to her at the end of the school day. Emma is a true blonde with no touch up or anything, it flows down to her rib cage, and like many other girls has a habit for touching it a lot. Emma has really bright clear blue eyes and freshman year had braces, but before she had a pretty but a little crooked smile.**

**Kathryn- Another of Elle's good friends but didn't become friends with until 6th grade really. Really shy in school but not at our group parties, extremely tall to Elle's shorter height, her hair is the longest in the group reaching her hip but would be extremely long on someone who was shorter. Kathryn Hazel/greenish eyes really pop with the only makeup she uses, and a lot, eye shadow and mascara. Comes from a very religious family, and she spends a lot of time at church and marching band basically takes up her life.**

**Emily- one of Elle's newer friends in which she met in middle school but didn't become friends until about end of 7th grade year beginning of 8th. Emily is short like Elle with a little above shoulder length brown hair and hazel eyes. Emily is known for her talkative attitude, and sassy ways, but kind nature. Emily is also in marching band.**

**Megan- Elle and she are still friends but her and the rest of the group has grown apart. Megan has found... other friends that the group has realized in 8th grade that she chooses them over us. We have learned to adapt to it and still invite her to functions but are usually turned down with a lie about where she is. Megan like Emma is involved in show choir. Also Megan is popular but not with the preppier kind of pops more the rebel kinds. Megan once had natural blonde hair which she now adds blonde highlights to due to the blonde going away unlike Emma whose still has the natural color. Megan's eyes are a bluish grayish color but don't pop as much.**

**Kaylin- The goofiest girl of the group, who has sadly moved to Arizona but the girls still keeping in touch with her. Kaylin is really pale with dark brown hair and grey/green eyes. She loves anime (Japanese cartoons) and crazy clothing that she happens to pull off. **

**There are other characters but is not what I consider Main characters. So there is a description of the characters and basically the whole story is about their lives until they are old and grey.**

**In this story I was kind of going for the typical life but not totally of a teenager and as she l slowly progresses into an adult. **

***Note* This may be a story I know some of you readers will skip right over but I Hope you try reading it would mean the world to me:)**

**Love 3 Pug!**

**P.S. Remember to R&R about titles and ideas!**


	9. Please Please read! Important!

**Hello my lovely reviewers and readers! (P.S. please finish reading!) So this is probably not the chapter you may or may not have been looking for but... it will hopefully give you some hope!**

**1ST order of business- I will not and won't ever abandon a story! I hope you don't think that of me!:( Though for "Typical" I may be forced off! LOL! **

**But next- You all probably guessed it but this is one of those annoying A/N that everyone hates seeing halfway through a story! Don't worry I know how you feel but I feel like I should assure that though over my many weeks of absence I will be updating! I am going on what they call a haitus! **

**I am going to be working like a madman the next couple of weeks on project and finals and I do NOT want to curse my already poor stories with awful hasteful chapters! So I hope you all understand my reasoning!**

**I will most likely be back during my summer after I get used to my summer gym schedule and the fun times of being my age! Hey I have a life too! And its a fun one! Jk... okay maybe not...**

**But I hope everyone forgives me! This s for all my stories!**

**Surprises**

**Rest of Our Lives **

**A (kind of) Typical love story **

**and **

**Celebrity skin!**

**So once again I apologize for my absence that will continue:( But I also encourage you to read my other stories and the 600+ in my favorites! There are some really good ones in there especially if you are dramione fans! Just watch for ratings! And may recommend Malfoy Madness and its many volumes (one of the best stories ever!), any story by NJ coffee House, and To Be a Malfoy! Those are some quality stories! **

**Until I write again or to any reviewers which may be soon!**

**Pug1998:)**


End file.
